My Fault
by ellivmacstellaiwish
Summary: Stella get's mad at Mac and get's into a bad situation. Is fighting how he wants to be remembered? My first CSI:NY fanfic. Please review it. Thanks. SMACKED later
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 1

"Mac!"

Mac turned around to see Stella walking towards him, and she didn't look happy. "What is this about you handing my case over to the Fed's?"

"Stella, we have a lot of cases that need to be solved might as well let the Fed's have it."

"Mac, this was my case you should have at least asked first."

"Stella. This is my lab. Last time I checked you didn't run it. Just drop the case and get a new one." Mac realized that that was the wrong thing to say to Stella.

Stella took off in the opposite direction and went to her office. Danny came out of the locker room. "Stella's mad at you Mac."

"Yeah I noticed." Mac walked into his office and noticed that he had a pounding headache now. He took out his case file and looked over it. It was an old case from three years ago. The DNA hadn't been a match and the leads had disappeared. It was a cold case for now. That's when his cell phone rang and he looked to see who it was. It was Hawkes so he picked it up. "Taylor."

"Mac there's a situation outside."

"What's going on?"

"The parents of the dead girl want to talk to you. They don't like the fact the case was given to the Feds."

"Well there's nothing I can do about it." Mac hung up and sighed 'this is going to be a long day' he thought. He wondered how long Stella would be mad. He realized that he should probably give her a while. Mac was working on a case that he had randomly picked from the corner of his desk and decided to try to solve it. He looked at the details in the case file and realized something that they had overlooked. He took off to get the suspect and came back later with a guy who was now in custody for murder. The suspect had confessed, because the case had really taken a toll on him. It was now three in the evening and he hadn't seen Stella all day, and that worried him. He tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail, so he left a message. He called the team into his office; they all assembled, and looked at him curiously. "Has anyone seen or heard from Stella?"

They all looked at him and said "no."

Mac looked at Lindsey "so you don't know where she's at?"

"No, I haven't seen her since she stormed out this morning."

"Okay, get back to work everyone."

They filed out of the conference room. Mac tried Stella's number again, but he got nothing. Mac headed to his computer to try to triangulate Stella's phone. If Stella knew that he did this she would get even angrier with him, but he needed to know. It showed that she was over at the federal building. Mac decided to pay her a visit, and went to get her. When Mac got there he asked for the agent who took over the case, a guy named John Geno. He introduced himself and Mac asked "have you seen my partner? Det. Bonasera?"

"Not since this morning, she stopped by to see if we had any new evidence."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, we figured out who killed the girl. We didn't disclose that information though. We sent two agents to retrieve him, but they haven't returned."

"Give me the address." John handed it over to Mac and then he called Flack and told him to meet him at the address.

"Detective. Miss Bonasera forgot her phone."

"Thank you" Mac said as he took it. Once Mac got there Flack pulled in behind him a few seconds later.

"What's going on Mac?"

"I handed Stella's case over to the Feds."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah, I got chewed out already by Stella. The point is no one at the lab has seen her, and the guy at the Fed building sent two agents to retrieve the suspect. I think Stella might have followed them."

"Well then let's go." They saw the door was ajar, so they entered the house cautiously and heard nothing.

Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 2

Total silence was never good. They heard footsteps up the stairs so they crept slowly up the stairs. They saw a little girl and the girl screamed.

"It's okay we are cops."

A guy who looked to be about 30ish came out of a room and had a gun. "Get out!"

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Murder."

Flack put handcuffs on him and took him out to the car. Mac went towards the room that the suspect had come out of and saw two dead feds and an unconscious and bleeding Stella. "Stell?" He ran to her side, pulled out his phone, and called a bus. Mac found Stella's wound, a bullet to the gut. He put pressure on it, but the bullet was still lodged in her body. All Mac could think was 'not Stella.'

The ambulance finally arrived, which made Flack wonder what was going on. The paramedics got out with a stretcher and disappeared inside the house. They finally came back out and Flack saw why the paramedics were there. Stella had been shot, and then Flack saw Mac emerge from the house with blood on his suit and on his hands.

"Mac what happened?"

"He shot and killed two federal agents, and tried to kill Stella. She barely has a pulse."

"That son of a bitch." Flack felt really protective of Stella since she was attacked by Frankie and after she was pursued by a psycho. "I'll take him to lock up and you can follow Stella."

Mac got in his car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The ambulance arrived and they unloaded the stretcher and took her past the point he could go. He saw Stella wasn't looking to good, and paced in the waiting room. That's when the team and Flack walked in the hospital doors. They rushed to his side and realized he couldn't handle all their questions now so they decided to sit down and were silent.

The doctor came out of the ER. "Are you all here for Miss Bonasera?"

"Yes, we are."

"She's stable now, but she's still unconscious from surgery. The bullet moved and we had to dig around for it. We put it in an evidence bag in case you need it."

"Can we see her?" Mac asked after he emotionally prepared himself.

"Yes, but only two at a time."

Mac got up and Lindsey followed him. The others knew this could take a while so they started talking about the latest football game. Mac and Lindsey walked into the room and saw Stella. She looked so peaceful but also really pale. Mac sat by her side and gently grasped her hand. Lindsey stayed in the corner and watched them from afar. Mac had so much he wanted to say to her, but she couldn't say anything back.

Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 3

Mac never realized how much he missed Stella's smile and laughter, but now he didn't see any of that. He saw her as human not invulnerable, and yet she was still his best friend. "Stella, it's me Mac. You really worried me. I mean everyone: Lindsey, Flack, Danny, Hawkes, and me. I thought you were going to die and I would never get to enjoy the small things about you that make me happy like your smile and your laughter. You're my best friend and the thought of losing you is unbearable. I would have hated for you to remember me as someone who didn't care. I'm sorry about earlier I just… was trying to help. I didn't think you would go to the feds and I sure as hell didn't think you would get hurt. Lindsey was surprised Mac was being so open, especially with her there. Mac then gave Stella a kiss on the head and heard the heart monitor beat faster. Mac looked utterly shocked so he tried it again and received the same reaction. Mac chuckled and saw Stella open her eyes. "Stella?"

"Stop doing that Mac Taylor."

Mac laughed. "It was fun though."

"You better stop or you will be in a bed next to me."

"Alright Stella." He held up his hands in surrender. When Stella had woken up Lindsey had left the room to get the nurse. Lindsey knew that neither of them had even noticed. They were lost in their own little world, where only they existed. The nurse checked on Stella and since she was awake the others were allowed in to see her.

"Mac what happened?"

"The two feds were killed and you got shot in the gut. The bullet moved and they had to do surgery the rest you know."

Stella looked fatigued so they all gave her a quick hug and left the room. Mac was the only one left in the room and he stared at Stella until she looked at him.

"You can go Mac."

"Stell, I don't want to."

Stella looked puzzled "why Mac?"

"I feel bad about what happened."

"Mac it wasn't your fault it was my choice."

"Stella you didn't deserve to get shot."

"Mac I'm okay. You can go. Really I'm ok."

Mac didn't want to leave her, but knew she was tired so he relented. He walked out of the hospital and went back to the lab, but now he needed something to pass the time. He decided to talk to the guy who had nearly killed Stella but, he was out of his reach. He was in federal custody.

Please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 4

Mac stormed out of his office and wound up at the federal building. He was allowed in to talk to John Geno, and was told the guy confessed. "He's getting life in jail detective. You should be happy, and not mad."

"I'm mad, because you took him out of our custody."

"Yeah sucks doesn't it detective Taylor, but you did the same to Miss Bonasera." Agent Geno walked off and left Mac standing there speechless. John was right. If he hadn't taken the case from Stella in the first place: one she wouldn't be hurt, two the feds would be alive, and three he could question the guy and get the satisfaction for putting the bastard away for life. Mac headed back to the office and told the others that the guy got life in prison and ended up sitting at his desk until work was over. Mac decided to go see Stella and drove to the hospital in silence and thought. When he got there he saw Stella was awake and looked happy to see him.

"Hey Mac."

"Stella. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm ready to go home now."

"Stella I can't have you go home by yourself."

"Well then come with me Mac."

Mac looked at her and thought he could decline, but he felt like he owed Stella.

"Sure Stell. I'll wait till you get discharged."

Stella signed herself out and was wheeled out in a wheelchair. Mac followed behind and helped Stella get in the car. He made sure to not jerk Stella or do anything that would hurt her, and they finally arrived at her apartment. Mac carried Stella up the stairs and gently laid her on her bed. Mac walked out of the room to let Stella change but then he heard a thud.

"Stella?"

Mac knew there were boundaries and this is one he shouldn't cross, but he needed to know she was okay. Mac opened the door and saw that she was in her bra and underwear.

"Mac, that's not fair. I'm hurt and you're trying to sneak a peek?"

Mac was surprised she didn't sound mad. She actually sounded playful and it confused him. "No, I just thought you had fallen or something."

"I'm okay Mac, but could you help me put on sweats and a shirt?"

Mac stuttered. "Uhhhh sure, Stella."

Mac would do anything for Stella, but this was why he was a guy. He's not supposed to put clothes on he's supposed to rip them off. Damn, temptation is staring him in the face. Mac helped her put her sweat pants on and felt accomplished, but when the shirt came he realized he was only an inch or two away from her. He could feel the heat from her warming him and smell her scent blowing up to his nose.

"Stella?"

"Yes, Mac? I'm going to go sleep on the couch."

"Mac please don't go." She gave him sweet puppy dog eyes to try to convince him to stay. Mac had to give in, but this was dangerous like playing with fire and someone was going to get burned. Stella finally got her shirt on and climbed into bed, with Mac climbing in on the other side. Mac saw Stella scoot a little closer to him.

"Stella. What are you doing?" He said this carefully, because he didn't really care. He liked being this close to Stella, but his brain had different thoughts.

"I'm cold Mac and you're warm."

As if by instinct Mac wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Is this better?" "Thanks Mac." Stella fell asleep a few seconds later, which caused Mac to drift off as well. Knowing that she was safe and sound by his side.

Please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 5

They woke up in the morning and Stella saw that Mac's arm was still around her waist and she smiled. She had always wondered what it would be like to wake up in Mac's arms and it felt great. Stella rolled over a little and saw Mac sleeping peacefully. She wondered if Mac had slept lately, but by the looks of it he hadn't. She didn't want to wake up Mac, but she had to get up and go to the bathroom. She tried to get up, but Mac's arm kept her firmly in place.

"Dang it Mac."

Stella gently shook him, but that wasn't making him wake up so she decided to do something more drastic. She kissed him on the lips. That made Mac wake up and he stared at Stella in curiosity and shock "What was that for Stell?"

"I don't know Mac, I turned around and you were there."

"Sure Stella. I will go with that. Mac got up out of the bed. "I'll go start some coffee."

After he left the room Stella ran into the bathroom, and saw she looked terrible. Mac wondered what was taking Stella so long, but then he heard the shower running so he turned on the TV and sat on the couch. He turned around and saw Stella standing there in a towel.

"Stella?"

"Mac turn around. I'm not giving you another peek."

Mac complied and returned his eyes to the television screen. Even though he wanted to just stare at her. Stella got dressed fast and came out of her room to get some coffee.

"Are you ready to go to work?"

"You're not going to work."

"What?"

Stella gave Mac a pout and tried pleading with him.

"I won't go out. I will stay and work in the lab."

"Stella." Mac said with a tone of authority and warning in his voice.

"I can't stay here all day Mac. I get bored easily."

Mac couldn't stand it when Stella gave him that look and finally agreed to let her go to work. "There are a few conditions Stella. One you have to stay in the lab, two you can't overwork yourself, three you have to let me check on you and don't get mad, and four I think you should just do paperwork all day."

Stella glared at Mac, but knew his reasoning behind it. Mac felt responsible for her getting shot, and the two guys who were killed.

"Alright Mac I understand. Stella said those words with care. Once they got to the office Mac had a new case he had to work on so he left Lindsey in charge of Stella. Stella tried to occupy herself, but grew bored as the day went on. She needed to do something, anything. Danny walked in and Stella got up as fast as a gazelle.

"Danny!"

Danny looked at Stella. "Stella, what's up?"

"I need something to do."

"Stella. I promised Mac I wouldn't let you do anything."

"Awww, come on Danny please?"

"Alright fine. Can you look up a suspect?"

"Yes, I will what's his name?"

"We don't know. We only have his prints."

"So I'm supposed to check his prints and look him up?"

"Yes." Danny said hesitantly.

"Yay, actual work. Thanks Danny." Stella took off down the hall and Danny sighed.

"If Mac finds out I'm dead."

Stella found all the information and got a hit on the print in record time. She gave it back to Danny and saw Mac walking towards them "Danny, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did Stella hand you?"

"I was just asking her opinion on a case."

"Stella is this true?" Mac turned and looked at her, because he didn't believe that.

"Yes. Why would I lie to you?"

Danny walked off and left Mac standing there with Stella. "Come on Mac I want to eat lunch."

Mac walked into his office and sat down. "Stella, I will have to take a rain check. We can do dinner, but Sinclair wants me to wrap up a homicide."

"Fine Mac, but I'm so bored."

"You wanted to come to work Stella." Mac said as he walked towards the elevator.

'Dang Mac's right. Well what Mac doesn't know won't hurt him.' Stella thought to herself as she walked off towards Mac's office.

Please review. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 6

An hour and a half later Stella was still bored and was patiently waiting for Mac to return. "What is taking him so long?" Then Mac walked in the door. "Finally. What took you so long?"

"I was wrapping up the homicide for Sinclair Stell. You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever."

"Well in a way I haven't. It's been a whole hour and a half."

"Stella. What have you been doing while I've been away?"

"Umm nothing Mac." She slowly walked towards the door and left. Mac thought that was awkward even for Stella so he proceeded with caution. Mac opened his desk and saw some of his stuff had been moved around.

"I think everything is in its place." Out of the corner of his eye he saw something shiny calling to him. He walked over to the object and saw it was a pin. It was holding a note in place so Mac could find it. It said _Mac meet me for dinner in an hour_. Mac looked at the note curiously. Either Stella forgot to put the destination or she wanted him to figure it out, which he was happy to do. Mac walked towards Danny and saw another note. He looked at the note. It read _I'm not going to make this easy on you Mac Taylor. If you want your next clue you have to think outside the box. _Mac started thinking. Did she mean that figuratively or literally? What on earth could that mean? Mac walked towards Lindsey and saw she was working diligently with Lucy in her carrier away from the chemicals and other harmful liquids.

"Hey Mac." Lindsey said as she looked up from what she was doing.

"Lindsey did Stella tell you anything about this treasure hunt?"

"Well she wanted me to give you this and she said that's all the help you're getting and if you don't figure it out she will be very disappointed."

Mac read the note and it said _you're getting closer Mac you just need another piece of the puzzle._ Mac was confused. He had about 30 more minutes to find another note and figure out where she was. I wonder if I should change? Mac went back to his office and saw a note in the trashcan. Mac picked up the pieces. "Figures Stella would rip it to shreds." Mac put the note back together again and sighed in relief it said _meet me downstairs in the front of the building. _Mac took the elevator down to Stella and saw her casually waiting for him.

"Stella." Mac said plainly.

"I'm glad you made it. I'm surprised that took you a while longer than I thought it would."

"Well Stella to be fair I'm tired and hungry."

"Mac that's no excuse."

Stella led him down the street to a small restaurant that they occasionally got coffee from. They sat down across from one another. "Stella so what was the point in you leaving me clues to find you when you were waiting outside?"

"It was fun and, because it gave me time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

Mac looked at her confused and took a sip of his coffee.

"Mac, here you go it's an early Valentines Day gift."

Mac looked at her and smiled. "Yeah it is a little early Stell."

Mac opened it and saw it was an envelope that said clearly in big letters Mac. Mac looked at Stella but got no response out of her so he opened it slowly and deliberately. It was a letter that wasn't very long but meant the world to him.

Please review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own CSI:NY or the characters. This is just made for entertainment purposes.

Chapter 7

Mac looked up at Stella and saw she was nervous so he decided to break the tension. "I love you too Stella."

Stella saw that Mac meant it and smiled at his words. "Really Mac?"

"Yes, and it's more than just a brotherly sisterly love. It's love you know?" "Yeah Mac I do."

"I just have to ask. What made you decide to do this now?"

"I realized that life is short. I almost died so that was kind of a rude awakening. It's just all my life I've focused on my career and have denied myself true happiness. I couldn't take it anymore and because on Valentines Day when other couples are all lovey dovey we will have each other."

Mac smiled at Stella. "Yeah. We will." They ate in silence and thought until Mac broke the silence. "How will we tell the others?"

"That's easy Mac."

"Do you care to elaborate?"

"We tell them the truth silly."

"Ahh the infamous truth."

"Yes, because they have a bet going on."

"Really who's involved?"

"Almost everybody in the lab. You're just going to have to face it for a while we are going to be an item."

"What's an item?"

"You know like something that people look up to and want themselves, but they can't have it for whatever reason."

"That makes sense, but why are we an item?"

"I really don't know Mac. I think we will be."

As if by divine intervention Danny and Lindsey walked in the restaurant and saw them. They walked over towards them with Danny carrying Lucy in his arms.

"So are you two an item now?"

Mac looked at Stella. "I guess we are now."

Lindsey was happy for her colleagues, and especially for Stella. Stella deserved someone special because her last choice, Frankie Mala was not a good one. Lindsey disregarded Drew because Stella technically didn't go out with him and because he was secretly crazy, and tried to kill Mac. Mac also deserved someone special after Peyton, because they were good at first but they had one thing that pulled them apart. The distance. Mac couldn't leave the US and he needed someone who could bring him back from a state of depression. Lindsey didn't know much about Claire, but she knew Stella had helped Mac after her death and knew that they were meant to be. They already knew so much about the other it was like they were already married. They went their separate ways and returned to the office holding hands all the way to Mac's office causing technicians to stop and stare in amazement and happiness. Like any good co workers they had felt the world righted when they walked by. "Mac?"

"Yeah Stella?"

"Why are they looking at us funny?"

"I think it's because they've never seen a couple as good as us."

Stella laughed. "Yeah. I guess that's true Mac."

Mac gently enclosed Stella in a hug. "So does this mean we sleep at your place tonight?"

Stella smiled fiendishly. "Yep, and if you're good you can sneak a peek." Stella walked off towards her office leaving Mac wishing work was over already.

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
